1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two cylinder positive displacement devices used for pumping and similar uses which have only one moving part and which substantially always seal the inlet from the outlet to prevent backflow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes thousands of positive displacement devices which have been granted patents. There are probably many more thousands which have not been granted patents. They can be used for pumping, motors, generators, flow meters, and other uses. They can be used to convert something else into mechanical energy such as the movement of a car or fluid or they can convert mechanical energey into something else such as a different mechanical energy or electricity or the movement of a fluid.
Two days were spent in the patent office looking at all the patents and all the classes and subclasses that were suggested by all of the examiners to whom the applicant's attorney was touted as being possible experts in the particular area covered by the present application. No patent found disclosed anything very close to the present concept. The rotary engines and the positive displacement devices based on similar concepts were probably the closest.